Your Light is my Hope as my Hope is your Light
by rpgplayer658
Summary: This is my first story that I have written and I wanted to loosely base it off Digimon Adventure and the characters, Takeru and Hikari as I do love those two together, anyway this is Takeru remembering how he and Hikari started dating and telling Hikari about what he was thinking on that day. Please be go easy as this is my first story, though constructive criticism is appreciated.


Your Light is my Hope as my Hope is Your Light

This is a story I wrote for English 3 it was supposed to be a poem, but I got too excited and ended up writing this story. I loosely base this story off the characters, Takeru and Hikari from Digimon Adventure and I thought that this is what Takeru thinks of Hikari and I decided to write about it, this is in Takeru's perspective ofwhat he remembers on how he and Hikari got together. Please go easy as this is my first story that I have actually written, constructive criticism is appreciated.

* * *

These were the words I said to you when I saw that your Light was fading and you were slowly falling into the depths of Darkness, I began to lose Hope and you were losing your Light because of that. When I realized that, I ran after you, I couldn't live without your precious Light, I couldn't live without you, I just couldn't let you fall in the Darkness, as your Light was always able to shine through my Despair and give me Hope. Your Light, which shined brighter than that of God's, was only able to shine so brightly because of my Hope. My Hope, which soared higher than that of a Tall Stone Mountain, is what kept you from falling into Darkness and is the reason your Light shined so brightly, whenever you were falling into Darkness, I would always say, "Just don't lose faith and have Hope that everything will turn out okay". When I said those words your frown would always turn into a smile, a beautiful smile that complimented how bright your Light was and the smile that always got me out of the depths of Despair.

Hope and Light, Light and Hope. One could not exist without the other, and when I started to lose Hope you tried to shine through my Despair, but I didn't regain Hope, I just went deeper into Despair, I then looked into your eyes, those sad, sobbing eyes, I always hated seeing you like that, and you hated seeing me like that, but I was so far into Despair I didn't see it. It was then I saw you, and you were being swallowed by the Darkness, and I thought that "If I don't try to guide her out of Darkness I would never have Hope again", and that "I don't want to lose her, I don't want to see her sad, I want to see her Light, her smile, her face, her voice." Realizing this I ran into the Darkness knowing that it would eventually lead me to your Light. I ran, shouting your name, your Light was almost extinguished and I knew that if I didn't do something you would fall into the Darkness and would never wake up. With tears streaming from eyes, I embraced you and said, "Don't go, I can't live without you!"

You then raised your head up, and our eyes met, and you asked, "Do you mean that?" I nod my head and then said, "I'm sorry for sinking you into the depths of the Darkness and for not being able to protect you." You then said, "It's alright." Your Light was beginning to envelop around us, "Your beautiful Light, your pretty smile, your precious voice, those are the things I want to protect", as tears formed in my eyes, with a voice so hoarse from crying your name is what I say to you. With our faces only inches apart you say, "I feel the same way, your Hope, your beautiful eyes, your heartwarming smile, those are the things I want to see from you." Hearing this I say, "Then I promise you that I will protect you so you are never sad and that your Light never fades as your Light is what shines through my Despair and is what makes me happy, and my Hope, the Hope of a better tomorrow, the Hope that keeps you from falling into the Darkness, my Hope will be what shields you from the Darkness." You then look up at me again with a face so red, as red as the rising sun, and I stare at you with a serious look in my eye, and you let out a cute chuckle and say, "I never knew you could say something as nice as that." My face then turned red and you let out another chuckle and then asked, "Do you promise that you'll never leave my side?" You were as red as the sun when I looked at you in the eye and said, "I promise." We then hugged and your Light was shining much brighter than I have ever seen. You are Light, I am Hope, together we formed a bond so unbreakable that not even Izanagi and Izanami could compare, I then take your delicate hands and I said the words that would bind us together for all eternity, "I love you, Hikari."

You hear this and we looked up at each other and you said, "I feel the same way, Takeru."

I then inched closer to your lips and you did the same, once they finally met it felt like everything had stopped and when we parted time flowed normally once more and we then looked at each other and we knew that together Light had never shined so brightly and Hope had never soared so high. I am your Hope, You are my Light, that has been so since we were kids, we still are kids, but this has never been changed and will probably never be changed.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I might have gotten a little too into it, but I really enjoyed writing this "poem". I would like to point out the allusions I used in this story and explain what they mean, sorry for dragging this "poem" out longer than probably needed.

Izanagi and Izanami in Japanese mythology are the creator Kami (Gods) and were the ones who gave birth to a few of the major Japanese Gods

光- Light

Hikari is Japanese for Light thus the reason why I used it for the girl.

希望- Hope

For those wondering Hope in Japanese is Kibo but I never used the word Kibo in the story.

Takeru, the name I gave the boy can be translated as tall, early in the story I mentioned that his hope soared higher than a tall stone mountain, well if someone's named loosely translated to tall stone mountain than their name would probably be Takeru Takaishi


End file.
